Changes
by Nearisdasmarts
Summary: Kil and Gon are now late teens and run into Hisoka at a run down hotel. Killua lends him a hand and we learn the trauma hisoka experience while the boys where away. KILLXGONXHISOKA It is all three. It will be smutty. And there is lots of death and sweat.
1. Trouble

{ BLOOP. Hello folks! Welcome to my first official fic~ * Little dance* I am always looking forward to feed back and comments. Hate this ship? tell me, Love this ship? tell me! Should kill get a tongue piercing? ( I'm honestly considering throwing this in here because he'd rock that shit) I love to let my brain noodles go crazy in my fics so feel free to throw ideas or whatnot at me.  
RN I'm keeping the plot at tragedy and romance with a no more than 13 chapters. I'm super excited to see where this goes and what you guys think. :) }

Hisoka, Killua, gon.

Killua's POV-

It was warm. Too warm. Perhaps that's what awoke me. I could sleep more. Hell. I could sleep for a month if I pleased. I looked around to see the hotel room was empty.

Gon and I where headed back from some city Gon learned about while in Greed Island. The trip turned out to pretty much be a vacation. We hardly trained and goofed off the whole month we blew there. We figured we should go back to Whale Island before Gon spent all his money on snacks. I chuckled out loud. We were both 17 now. It was amazing how quickly these years where passing. Kind of scary at the same time. I heard the water kick on and the shower on. So that's where gon was. I felt a small blush on my cheeks. After spending 5, almost 6 years with someone, you gain deep feelings for that person. I knew I was in love with him. I'd known since we first entered Greed Island. He was all the motivation I needed to re-test for my Hunters License. It's been about 2 and a half years since. The kid is so dense it hurts. My face reddened again at the sound of him sighing in the shower. I had to leave before I became overwhelmed with temptation to waltz in there. I grabbed a room key and slipped out the door. I should go shopping.. maybe new clothes will catch gons eye. I chuckled again, not looking where I was going, I crashed into something hard.  
"ouch"  
I rubbed the side of my head where I made contact with the object. 'Damn, that might actually bruise,' I thought to myself before looking to see what I hit. It wasn't an object a hit. It was a person, and to make it worse.. someone horrifyingly familiar. A tall, Unaged man with pale white skin , flashy red hair, and golden eyes. Golden eyes that usually burn a hole right to your soul. But they were soft, and distant… They've changed.

Hisoka looked down at me. I hadn't even realized I had fallen backwards. His soft gold eyes widened as he recognized me.

"kil.."  
He paused, took a small breath, then finished.  
" killua?"

What should I say? Before I could speak he stuck a hand out in offering to help me up. I blinked. Quite a few times. This was in no way the Hisoka I knew.  
We both stood there for a few moments. At the moment of contact both our nen spiked creating this tension and time to feel like heavy hours.  
"Gomen.."  
I couldn't remember the last time we spoke in Japanese.  
" it's alright.. Do you know where the office is?"

I looked back at me and gons hotel door. Gon would flip if he knew Hisoka was here. My best bet is to get him away as soon as possible.  
" yeah here, let me walk you there."  
" Ah, thanks" Hisoka managed to say quietly, but just enough to hear.

I looked back at him while he was looking away. Those eyes.. They hid so much emotion.. an emotion I knew all too well. I momentarily flashed back to part of my childhood. Being beaten, starved.. depressed. I shook my head and came back to now. reality, where I had Gon. Even if we weren't together...he's still mine. We approached the front office and I pointed the window to Hisoka. I wasn't sure why he was here, but I figured he wouldn't be staying more than tonight. This place was somewhat a dump. It's the first hotel me and Gon could find. We couldn't afford any more airfare tickets so we decided to come back on foot and boat. Secretly I still had plenty of money but I was saving up to get me and Gon a house I'd seen in Masadora.. it was a perfect little home for us two. I let Hisoka go from there, but crept around the corner with an open ear. I was curious as to what he wanted from this dumpy town.  
"How much for a week?"  
The office lady looked on the tablet in front of her and told him the best she could do.  
"its about 70 dollars a night sir, so Four hundred, Ninety dollars."

I thought I saw a hint of pain in hisoka's body language. He pulled out a thin white wallet from his jeans. I must admit, I always kinda liked his little joker outfit, but damn did those jeans hug his nice ass. I blushed. Hisoka opened the wallet and pulled out a few twenty dollar bills. Obviously not enough for a week.  
"oh.." Hisoka mumbled. "I guess i'll just be staying for two nights please"  
As he began to fully pull of the cash, I had a weird feeling and spiked my nen, intentionally so he'd feel it. Just in time, Hisoka looked back and retreated his money. I figured I should go say something. Oh crap, what have I done.  
"Ne, Hisoka. I need help carrying something. Come with me."

Why.. what. This is the first time in my life I had no idea what I was doing. Hisoka just nodded and proceeded to follow. Soon, we reached the front of Gon and I's room. Hisoka's eyes flashed with a gleam of .. happiness? It freaked me out a little. Right as we were close enough to sense Gon's presence is when Hisoka's body language changed a bit.  
" I lied. I don't have anything for you to carry. But.." Ugh This is stupid what am I doing.  
" Gon and I have this room for a week. It has an extra bed. So just crash here and stay out of our stuff"

Shit. I came off as pretty rude right there. I felt kinda bad but I didn't look back to see his face.

I clicked the room key and opened the door to the spacious room. I plopped on me and Gon's bed and pointed to the empty bed about 5 feet away.  
"there"

Hisoka nodded and looked up, and with a sincere look, said "thank you" and plopped his small bag on the bed.  
What has happened to this man. He looks the same other than the clothes and eyes and attitude. It's like he lost everything.. He looked like he's lost his passion to fight. And his will to live. It started pulling at my heart, so I flipped on the T.V. Not even a minute later, I hear the shower turn off.

Hisoka's POV-

I'd been traveling with the troupe since the Auctions ended. I had fun in Greed Island. Killing all the cocky bastards who thought they were better than me, but I soon got bored and quit. I came back. I figured I'll try to have fun like a human.. maybe attempt to ask Machi out for dinner again. I grinned and went on my search to find her.

It was taking way too long to find the bastards of the troupe. I hadn't fought for a month now. I needed to get off. I resorted to going back to the den to find the ass holes who stayed in Greed Island. The place was a wreck. The joycube on the floor, with the memory cards around it. It looked like it had been caught on fire. But that's not what threw me into a spiraling downfall of emotions. Everyone that was still alive when i'd left, now dead scattered upon the cement floor. My eyes drifted to the fragile body with pinkish, purple hair in the corner. Machi, was dead.  
What..this liquid. These are tears. Why am I crying..  
The next thing I knew, I was holding machi's freshly murdered body. Two simple bullet holes. The heart and the middle of the neck. Did I care more for her than I thought? Why was I so torn about them all being dead. Everyone but Machi was a peice of shit anyways.. Did I consider them.. friends? Or even worse. Did they consider me a friend?

( 3rd psn)

Gon walked out of the shower, bubbly as ever, wrapped in a hotel towel. Killua covered his face and cursed under his breath. Gon managed out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head as soon as he had seen Hisoka. Not a moment was necessary to recognize the man. To Gon, he was beautiful. Like a marble statue in an art museum. Gon looked to Killua, immediately demanding an answer with his eyes. Killua did a crooked smile while shrugging.  
" I honestly don't know why I did it, just. Trust me."

That's pretty much all Gon needed to hear. He trusted Killua with his life, and beyond.  
Hisoka stood up.  
" Get dressed, I'll explain when you're decent." He said this in a clear, mellow tone .With that Hisoka flowingly strutted out the door.

Gon shot kil a look of confusion.  
"Sorry gon.. I ran into him outside.. that man has changed… I think he needs our help"  
Gon let the towel fall to the floor like silk drapes. Gon has always been a small- structured kid, but kil couldn't help but to gawk at his perfectly sculpted, even perfect while lipm shaft every time it was exposed. Soon enough Gon was dressed and ready to see if this would blow up in their faces or not.  
"You can come in now" Gon's voice was quiet.  
Hisoka opened the door and propped himself against the first corner.  
"I'm sorry.. I'm probably disturbing you guys.."

This whole scene was pulling on gon's mushy heart.  
" I guess you could say some shits happened.." Hisoka's voice trailed off.


	2. Out

CHAPTER TWO

{ PLOOP. Hello friends. Chapter one has been up only for less than a day now and it has already gotten so many views! I honestly didn't think anyone would acknowledge my stories. So thank you so much to everyone who has already read the first chapter and found at lest some joy with my writing. I had one and two already written, but three is still in progress, so it should take me longer to get that one up.  
Alright friends. This one jumps into the plot rather quickly so hold on tight!}

(Gon's POV)

The air in the room was tense. I'd prefer standing but I didn't want to make it awkward or overwhelm hisoka, so I sat next to kil. Hisoka took a deep breath.  
"Spider troupe is dead."

Me and Kil looked at eachother then snapped our heads back towards Hisoka.  
"what?" Both Killua and I said at the same time.  
"yes.. Everyone… everyone I know…"

Hisoka's voice trembled. I wanted to cry for him,but, there is no way hisoka would be emotionally unstable over something as meere death. Hisoka continued.  
" After Greed Island,I came back to look for a few members. I figured we could abandon the rest of the troupe and grow up as…"

Hisoka's voice trailed off.  
I saw Killua stiffen next to me. What had triggered a reflex like that in kil?  
A small streak of a tear came down Hisoka's pale face. Is it too weird to hug the person who has tried to kill me so many times before? I thought about moving, but couldn't.

KILLUAS POV

The tense air turned dead. I felt sorrow for Hisoka for a second. I know what it's like.. wanting to move up and be with the people you love. I want to pack up and live a quiet and peaceful life with Gon. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

I could tell there's one more thing behind those eyes. The eyes that once make me shudder, made me remember all my pain from my past.  
I gave Hisoka a stern look.  
" Alright... You can stay, but we should track down who killed the troupe. Kurapika is probably a strong young adult now… if he's still alive. I don't think he's the one, but he will know more than any of us."  
I looked over to see a sparkle of hope in hisoka's eyes. Slightly terrifying.

-Couple days later

The boys already paid out for the week and figured they would just stay for the remaining days. Hisoka was a quiet man. He slept, showered, ate, and kept to himself all so quietly. Every now and then he and one of the boys would a make awkward eye contact, the boy would blush and it would just become even more awkward. Honestly, the boys haven't done much with hisoka around. Gon now usually entered and left the bathroom fully clothed now, and killua would sometimes pull gon into a little spoon while laying on the bed. To the boys, it seemed like a weird thing to do in front of a grown man. Killua felt tense. He needed to touch gon more. Both gon and killua had raging hormones. Gon didn't realize how much stress kil's little cuddles relieved untill they stopped..

(Hisoka's PoV)  
I kept to myself since they let me in. I felt like an absolute child for needing them, but I guess i was an excuse to go venture again.. The room had a heavy cloud of hormones being emitted from the boys. I could always sense killua to be a dominate homo, but the tension screams that all they did was fuck. Killua isnt a bad person, but ive always hated his advantage. That boy was a marble sculpture and i'm just a little pebble. He had gon, he had a body, and he had that thing. That irresistible thing that made me want to fuck his brains out. Gon had that too, but it was more in his nen. The powers in that boy are amazing. It took years of training for me as a child to get where he's gotten. Undoubtedly, he will surpass me some day. With the right sensei, it'll be before he's mentally 30. With his nen, he'll probably keep the body of a 20 year old for decades. Sure my life was in shambles, but those boys still made me quiver with excitement. Did they not realize that radiating that hormonal crap would turn me on?

Dare I do it? I've been quiet for a couple days, they probably think i'm clinically depressed.  
" If you guys need to fuck, I can step out. This floating hormonal shit is killing me here"  
Whoa. Can't believe I just said that.

Both killua and gon's head snapped back. Gon looked slightly confused, but killua's jaw was almost to the floor.  
Gon spoke. " It's not really like that. it's just a bit crowded and humid. I can turn on a fan if you'd like."  
I sat in my bed. A little voice spoke in my head.  
"Im tired."

"It's lost anyways"  
"He's always been bait"  
"your life is already shit, would could happen?"  
I shook away the voices and stood up.  
"Gon, do you understand how horribly dense you are?"

I caressed my hand under his chin and pulled him up with a jolt. I stared at him giving him one second, which is plenty of time, to escape.  
I felt that. I felt that strange god awful mush feeling I felt around machi. I hated it but loved it. I hated everything but loved her.  
I squeezed tight on his now well formed jawline and pressed his lips on mine. My body shuddered with how warm his body was to my ice cold skin, letting myself get carried away with the seconds.

A knife.  
I felt a knife get driven fairly deeply under my neck, just between my shoulders

{ Ooh~ Cliffhanger.. Anywho, Chapter three will take at lest a couple days to get up here, so in the mean time, send me feed back. Or follow my story! Chapter two said edited at 2:15 am so, it was pretty late when I wrote this one. Oops.  
Next chanpter should be adventurous !

Also, the description on the front will be constantly changing, as I don't want to give off too much of the plot. But as of right now it only summarizes chapter one, so I will probably change that soon.}


	3. Normal

{HELLO! I knew it'd take me a while to get to this chapter, but it still happened much quicker than I though. Any who. Like I mentioned last chapter, PLOT TWIST. I wasn't really enjoying sad hisoka. I like him insane, so I'm going to "creep it that way"

Haha, get it. He's a creep. He doesn't keep, he creeps. Lol. Sorry, my humor is very dry.  
I have at least a few more chapters, so lets see where this goes~ I did, and still do have a basic plot for this, but i'm letting myself be very flexible. I understand this isn't to everyone's taste, and I have this horrible weird ship sailing in my head, but please continue reading! Comment, fav or follow. It really dose keep me motivated. At some point I will write more younger age friendly stuff, as this is pretty mature material, so please look forward to that. My next few fics will definitely be Invader Zim and Gravity falls, so keep an eye out loves! THANK YOU 3} 

(Killuas POV)  
My worst nightmare.  
Hisoka had Gon firmly pressed on his lengthy body, lips in contact.  
A gun couldn't even shoot as fast as my hand drove into his spine.  
I knew this little fucker would turn..  
"Lay off him, or this goes through the heart"  
It was cold, but Hisoka sure knew better that Gon and I are more than just 'pals.'  
He chuckled " I'm just killing the mood kid"  
Gon was released and stumbled back onto the bed.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP"  
I don't like to scream or get upset. It scares Gon, but the rage felt like liquid lava in my blood.

My life had been a series of trial and error, but it started to feel like the errors where at some one else's fault. My memories flashed back to the dark skin girl with curly hair. My first friend.

I clenched my fist. Everyone gets snatched out from under me and I REFUSE to let Gon be one.  
I withdrew my sharp claw dagger. Hisoka had the filthy look he wore way back when.  
"This was a set up! You did this, YOU FUCKING DID THIS FOR REVENGE HUH?"

(Hisoka's P.O.V)

Sure, i'd been dying to get my hand's on Gon, but not worth actually being murdered by some teenage brat.  
I looked over to see what he had plunged into my skin. One of his assassin moves. He pulled it out and it felt so rejuvenating. I forgot the adrenaline of near death and messing with angsty kiddos. The look on Killua's face was indescribable. I felt like moaning at all this, it'll all just brought back such pleasant memories of when I almost killed Gon and his friends during the Hunters license test. Ahh.. the feeling of killing people.  
The white hair boy shouted something.  
"Silly boy, no. The troupe really is dead. For a moment there I thought my life was over, but this was all a nice wake up call. I thank you for your assistance, but I must leave now." I trembled with anticipation. " It should feel good killing that brave soul. I hope it's someone big so it takes them longer to die."  
I felt myself smirk. Ah, it'd been too long. I can't believe how upset I had gotten over this.. I had forgotten I just kill whoever gets in my way.  
Admittedly, the boy's would be helpful, but I plan to move fast.

I pulled in my small bag and threw the little belongings I had in.

"Bye, boys"  
I winked and ran my hand over Killua's butt and I strutted towards the door.

{Sorry for any fragments or typos, I tend to stay up late for these things~} 


End file.
